


The Birthday Present

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Sam gets a very special gift on her birthday.





	The Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Jack/Daniel/Sam. Yes, it's a het fic. Don't all die of shock, it's merely a plot device for the J/D sequel to follow later.  


* * *

It was Sam's birthday, so SG1 had gone out to dinner to celebrate, with Janet and Cassie in tow. They had gone to a local restaurant and had a good time, laughing and joking about past missions and experiences. Finally, though, Janet had decided it was way past Cassie's bedtime so she had taken the protesting teenager home, driving Teal'c back to the base en-route.

Jack, Sam and Daniel had all been drinking before and during dinner so didn't feel like calling it a night just yet. Particularly as they were on stand-down till the following Monday. After a lengthy argument, they had decided to go back to Jack's place and play poker. Once there, however, Jack had challenged the other two to play strip poker. 

"Do you think that's a good idea sir?" Sam asked.

"For gods sake, it's your birthday, and we're on stand-down, call me Jack," came the irritated reply.

"All right then Jack," Sam said, emphasizing the name slightly, "do you think that's a good idea?"

"Why not?" Daniel said. "I think it'll be fun." Sam raised her eyebrows at that. Mind you, she thought Daniel had definitely drank way more than she had ever seen him drink before, including several beers. Sighing mentally, she agreed to the game.

The trio sat on the floor around Jack's coffee table with beers beside them. Jack had put a CD on while he hunted for the cards and turned on just a couple of lamps to give them enough light to play by. He argued for several minutes with Daniel about what type of poker to play before Sam interrupted them.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked. Two sets of eyes turned to her. "If we're playing strip poker, we should be playing stud poker!" For some reason that struck the others in their somewhat drunken state as particularly funny and they started giggling. Sam's frown eventually sobered them up enough to control themselves and Jack started to deal the cards.

* * *

After an hour and several more beers between the three of them, Jack sat in his jeans and underwear only, while Daniel was in just his boxers. Sam was still fully clothed, except for her boots and socks. Poker had always been a favorite game of hers and her mathematically inclined mind found the game relatively easy even while intoxicated. The men didn't seem too impressed and started arguing about some sort of handicap to impose on her. Sam sat there laughing at them. In the end she agreed to give them a two-play start and that evened things up quite quickly. Soon Sam was down to lingerie and Jack had lost his jeans, so that left all three of them in just underwear. All at once the air was full of sexual tension as each player concentrated on their cards.

All three of them were giving the others sideways looks, wondering who would be the first to lose the next hand and therefore some underwear. Just then the lights went out leaving the room in darkness. The trio exclaimed in surprise and Jack stood up to find some candles to light. As he moved towards the kitchen he tripped over Daniel's leg and fell into the coffee table, which broke with a resounding crash, sending the cards and drinks flying. Jack swore loudly and Daniel apologized endlessly. Sam lay on the floor laughing hysterically. She knew it wasn't really funny, but the drink had made it seem so and she couldn't help herself. At that moment the lights came back on to reveal a chaotic scene. Daniel was trying to mop up beer with Jack's shirt, while Jack sat in the middle of the broken table, covered in cards and spilt beer. Sam lay on her back, laughing. Jack watched the way her chest heaved up and down as she laughed and felt a familiar stirring in his groin. Daniel dropped the shirt and watched too. He was seeing Sam in a new way. Sam stopped laughing, aware of their scrutiny.

"What is it guys?" she asked. She blushed, without realizing why.

"God, Sam, you're so beautiful," Jack said hoarsely. Daniel nodded his agreement. Sam went even brighter red at the compliment, but sat up, making no move to cover herself.

"So how about giving me the perfect birthday present?" she asked.

"What's that?" Daniel asked in return.

"The two of you," she said steadily, watching both men carefully.

"Uh, are you sure about that Sam?" Jack asked uncertainly.

She nodded. "Yes, one night only, no strings. What do you say guys, are you up for it?" she smiled as she emphasized the word 'up' slightly. Jack scrambled to his feet, using the shirt Daniel had discarded to wipe beer from his legs.

"Oh, I'm up for it all right," he said with a big grin. "What about you Danny boy?"

Daniel stood up as well. "I'm up for it too" he said with an answering grin. Sam stood up too.

"Let's go to my bedroom" Jack suggested. "It'll be more comfortable than this," he gestured at the mess and Sam started to giggle again as she nodded agreement. Jack led the way, as he so often did on missions, with Daniel behind Sam, watching the way her backside moved inside her briefs as she followed Jack up the stairs.

Once in the bedroom, Sam paused, suddenly shy. Jack took her hand and led her to his bed, which was king-sized with a plain blue comforter and several pillows piled at the head. Sam sat on the edge of the bed with Jack standing in front of her between her legs. He bent his head to kiss her, gently at first, but quickly becoming more passionate. Sam responded in kind, opening her lips to allow Jack's tongue into her mouth. Without either of them noticing at first, Daniel moved to kneel behind Sam on the bed. He caressed her shoulders and back, his hands gliding softly over the silken skin. Then he bent his head and began to lick and nibble at Sam's neck. She moaned into Jack's mouth at the feel of both of them on her.

Jack's hands moved to caress her breasts through the silky material of her bra, teasing the nipples. Then, in one smooth movement, he unfastened and removed the bra. Sam's nipples stood erect and Jack bent his head to take one into his mouth. As he did so, Daniel began to caress the other breast while continuing to lick and kiss her neck. As both men worked on arousing her fully, Sam's senses began to spin. Daniel's weight behind her was the only thing holding her upright in a sitting position. Just then he moved backwards and she fell back onto the bed. Jack muttered a curse and looked up at Daniel with a frown. Daniel gestured an apology. He had been getting cramp in his legs from the awkward position he was kneeling in. Together the two men lifted Sam fully on to the bed, where she lay amongst the pillows. This time it was Daniel who bent to kiss her, his tongue probing insistently in her mouth. Sam responded passionately, while Jack bent to lick her other breast and nipple. He ran a hand over Sam's flat stomach, making her shiver as he did so. The skin there was very sensitive and Jack's slightly roughened palm heightened her arousal. Finally, Jack removed her panties and bent his head between her legs. 

At the same time, Daniel began to caress and lick her breasts again. Sam was panting heavily, overcome with the sensations of having two men making love to her at once. This was way beyond her wildest dreams! Jack was licking her clit, while his hands stroked her thighs. The skin there was even more sensitive than her stomach and Sam's nerve endings screamed pleasure into her brain at the sensations.

Then Jack thrust a finger inside her. Sam cried out at the feeling, and closed her eyes, the ecstasy was almost too much to bear. A second finger joined the first, and then a third. Sam cried out again, unable to contain herself at the feeling of having Jack inside her hot, moist cavern. He began to thrust the fingers back and forth, and Sam managed for an instant to marvel that he could fit three fingers inside her at once. Then his thumb joined in, stroking and rubbing at her clit while the fingers did their work. At the same time, Sam was aware of Daniel's presence again. He was kneeling astride her chest, his boxers had vanished and he was rubbing his groin against her breasts. His cock was bigger than Sam had expected and it felt incredible as it rubbed against her oh-so-sensitive nipples, pre-come smearing across them as it went. Sam bit her lip, and her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe she could feel so much pleasure and not explode from sheer joy at the multitude of sensations she was experiencing.

Daniel paused then, and his blue eyes looked down into her eyes, reflecting her passion back at her, even though his glasses were gone. Sam could sense the question in his face and she nodded to him. He moved further forward and poised himself above her. Sam swallowed hard for a second, then Daniel's cock was rubbing against her lips. Willingly, she opened her mouth and started to lick the tip, smearing the pre-come still further. She began to suck and nip at the end of the cock, then started licking along the length of it, enjoying the taste of Daniel's flesh. At the same time she felt a wave start to rise inside her as Jack worked her to a climax with his fingers still inside her. Just as she let Daniel's cock slide fully into her mouth, she bucked her orgasm against Jack's hand, covering it with her juices. Dimly, she was aware of Jack's mouth on her again, licking and sucking, even as she did the same to Daniel.

Daniel began to thrust himself up and down on her mouth, and she felt herself become aroused again. Jack obviously sensed it as well from his position by her groin and she felt him thrust his cock inside her. She managed to stifle a cry, not wanting to hurt Daniel, but the suddenness of Jack's entry and its roughness had surprised her. After a minute or two, he started to thrust himself into her, timing his thrusts to coincide with Daniel's movements into and out of her mouth. At the same time, Jack slid a pillow under her and started to caress her ass as well. Neither man took long to reach their climax, and Sam was swallowing Daniel's come even as Jack shot his deep inside her. The two men collapsed across her and the bed at the same time, exhausted by their efforts. Sam lay there, waiting for her breathing to return to normal, feeling equally exhausted by the attentions and sensations she had experienced from the two men. And that was how they fell asleep.


End file.
